


A Deserved Kiss

by kasanaruphrase



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasanaruphrase/pseuds/kasanaruphrase
Summary: Sho comes back from abroad trip and Nino welcomes him ... not so friendly.





	A Deserved Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/gifts).



“I deserve a kiss.”

“No, Sho-san.”

Sho comes back from abroad where he worked as a caster for NEWS ZERO. It has been ten days since he worked alone, and today’s magazine interview is the first work as Arashi member.

Not only Sho, Nino himself has been busy with drama filming and variety, so they don’t really exchange calls or messages during these days. Both of them never complaints though, because they know well how tough the schedules are.

Now they’re alone in the green room, waiting for the line.

Sho has been pouting since morning because despite they’re alone in the green room, Nino doesn’t even look his way. Sho tries to distract Nino’s attention by lining up his souvenirs from abroad, but Nino just glances for seconds before focusing on his game again.

 _This heroic boyfriend is coming back from hell called solo-work-abroad, can’t you be more excited?!_ Sho wants to scream his mind out loud, but he knows he’d just make the situation worse, so instead, he puts better words while sighing.

“Is that how a boyfriend would behave?”

Nino doesn’t make a single move. Sho puts his hand on Nino’s shoulders—embraces him softly.

“Nino.”

“Don’t.”

“Kazu~”

“If you’re bored, you can watch the TV,” Nino says in undertone and turns on the TV, running a quite interesting variety show.

Minutes passed. Sho’s hand stays still. Sho tries to understand the jokes on the show, but he can’t. No matter how interesting the variety show is, Sho’s attention is still on Nino. He gradually feels restless as the time ticks forward.

In the end, Sho loses to himself. He drops his head on Nino’s shoulder.

“I just want a kiss.”

“Sho-san,” says Nino irritated.

“Let’s just kiss once and I’ll stop bugging you.” Sho doesn’t care if he sounds so desperate. That’s Sho’s last call because he just really missed his little boyfriend.

Nino sighs deeply while facing Sho next to him. Sho jolts at his sudden movement. For a moment Nino looks like he presses a laugh because Sho’s face is just pitiful and sad. He put both of his hands on Sho’s cheeks and turns Sho’s head on TV—

“Face the TV, damn it!”

—and kisses Sho’s cheek.

“Can’t I give you _your so-called deserved kiss_ later, at your place or mine? Seriously, it’s too embarrassing to do it here,” Nino mumbles lowly.

Sho, half-gawked and absent-minded, still processing about what happened just now. Seconds passed and he looks at Nino who blushes heavily.

Uh-oh.

Sho smirks. He understands now.

In an instant, he puts the game away and straddles Nino. Of course, Nino whines and curses in pain because his back suddenly lands on the sofa while being pressed by Sho.

“You know well that this big boy couldn’t wait for _your so-called later_.”

Sho kisses Nino and bites his lower lips without warning, made Nino moans abruptly. Despite his cold attitude he gave Sho earlier, Nino doesn’t hold back anymore and melts completely in Sho’s embrace. Minutes passed and they halt the kisses for fresh air.

“Nino, look at me,” Sho put his hand on Nino’s cheek that colours beautifully. “You should fix your shy attitude. I know we’re still in the early stage of relationship but you nearly made me misunderstand.”

Sho then laughs. “Though it’s not so bad because you’re so damn cute when embarrassed,” Sho mumbles while giving Nino’s neck licks and bites. Nino can feel Sho’s smirks between his kisses, and he feels all his defense has crumbled down.

Nino releases soft sighs and grips Sho’s arms tightly. “I’m just ... afraid, that if I look at you now, I couldn’t hold myself back,” Nino breathes. “You see, I still have several filming today and I don’t want to be distracted, stupid.”

Sho grins. “I know. I’m just irresistible.”

“Yeah, whatever. Now get off of me.”

“Why?” Sho licks Nino’s chin and Adam’s apple, gradually going south while his hand is wandering to loosen up the latter’s buttons.

Nino gasps. “Someone might come—”

And someone does. Two actually.

“Sho-kun, Nino, it’s your turn—”

“...”

“...”

“What are you doing?”

“... Unwrapping my souvenir?”

“Then I demand you to wrap _the damn souvenir_ again—Aiba-kun, stop taking photos.” Jun stares angrily at the view while Aiba squeals cutely and laughs.

After Sho and Nino come back from the interview, they hear no end of Jun’s speech about privacy and public displays of affection. Nevertheless, Sho slides his hand on Nino’s while smiling sheepishly.

“Jun, c’mon, let them be? I mean I would totally do that to you if we’re weeks apart from each other,” Aiba giggles and tries to calm Jun down. “Now let them get a room, and us too.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Jun shrieks, a strand of blushes appeared on his beautiful face.

Aiba pulls Jun’s arm and leaves after sending Sho and Nino a failed wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Sky! She's been writing amazing sakumiya stories and I thought I could give her a small story as gratitude >< No reason whatsoever, just want to sincerely thank you! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments or love are very appreciated!


End file.
